A computer network is a collection of interconnected computing devices that can exchange data and share resources. In a packet-based network, such as an Ethernet network, the computing devices communicate data by dividing the data into variable-length blocks called packets, which are individually routed across the network from a source device to a destination device. The destination device extracts the data from the packets and assembles the data into its original form.
Certain devices, referred to as routers, maintain routing information representative of a topology of the network. The routers exchange routing information so as to maintain an accurate representation of available routes through the network. A “route” can generally be defined as a path between two locations on the network. Upon receiving an incoming data packet, a router examines information within the packet, often referred to as a “key,” to select an appropriate next hop to which to forward the packet in accordance with the routing information.
A variety of routers exist within the Internet. Network Service Providers (NSPs), for example, maintain “edge routers” to provide Internet access and other services to the customers. Examples of services that the NSP may provide include Voice over IP (VoIP), access for Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) or frame relay communications, Internet protocol (IP) data services, and multimedia services, such as video streaming. The edge routers of the NSPs often communicate network traffic to high-speed “core routers,” which may be generally viewed as forming the backbone of the Internet. These core routers often include substantially more processing resources than the edge routers, and are designed to handle high volumes of network traffic.
In some examples, a core router or another router or switching device may employ a distributed, multi-stage switch fabric architecture, in which network packets traverse multiple stages of the switch fabric located in distributed forwarding components of the router to travel from an ingress point of the switch fabric to an egress point of the switch fabric. As one example, a switch fabric may be implemented as a single multi-stage Clos switch fabric, which relays communications across the stages of the switch fabric. A typical multi-stage Clos switch fabric has a plurality of switches interconnected to form a plurality of stages. In a typical arrangement, the switch fabric includes an ingress (or “first”) stage, one or more intermediate stages, and an egress (or “final”) stage, with each stage having one or more switches (e.g., crossbar switches—often referred to more simply as “crossbars”). Moreover, the switch fabric may be implemented such that the switches are arranged as multiple parallel fabric planes that each provide independent forwarding from ingress ports to egress ports through the multiple stages, one or more of which may be treated as a spare fabric plane. In other words, each of the parallel fabric planes may viewed as an independent portion of the multi-stage Clos switch fabric, where each plane provides switching redundancy.
Many core routers are “multi-chassis” routers in which multiple routing nodes are physically coupled and configured to operate as a single routing node. One example of a multi-chassis router includes multiple line card chassis (LCCs), each of which includes one or more interface cards (IFCs) for sending and receiving packets, the LCCs coupled to a central switch control chassis (SCC) that provides top-down management of the LCCs. To peer routers on the network, the multi-chassis router appears as a single routing node. Because multi-chassis routers combine resources of multiple routing devices, multi-chassis routers have much higher bandwidth capabilities than standalone routers. For example, the use of multi-chassis routers can simplify and improve routing on a service provider network by consolidating routing functions onto fewer routers.